Warrior Cat Humans
by Fadingspirit
Summary: What if Warrior Cats were humans? I mean first off AWESOME! Second off AWESOME! And third off AWESOME! I mean, can you imagine where things could go with that? Everywhere!
1. Alliances

**This is a Warrior Cats Humans story. Below is a list of some of the characters with their human names, some but not all.**

 **In this world, Doctors and Nurses are not allowed children**

Hollyleaf – Holly Chase

Ambermoon – Amber Baldwin

Brightheart – Brighton Cole/Baldwin

Cloudtail – Clark Baldwin

Dewnose – Dew Baldwin

Firestar – Flynn Baldwin

Jake – Jake Baldwin

Nutmeg – Nualla Summers/Baldwin

Princess – Prisca Baldwin

Snowbush – Samuel Baldwin

Sandstorm – Sandy Quinn/Baldwin

Whitewing – Whitney Baldwin/Johnson

Alderheart – Alder Chase

Bramblestar – Brandon Chase

Flykit – Fae Chase

Fernsong – Fern Chase

Goldenflower – Goldy Stevens/Chase

Hawkfrost – Hawk Chase

Hollytuft – Holly Chase

Jayfeather – Jay Chase

Leopardfoot – Leandra Quinn/Chase

Lionblaze – Leonardo Chase

Mistkit – Misty Chase

Mothwing – Molly Chase

Nightkit – Nadie Chase

Pinestar – Pine Chase

Sasha – Sasha Hanely/Chase

Snapkit – Skylar Chase

Sparkpelt – Sophia Chase

Spotkit – Sophie Chase

Squirrelflight – Sorina Baldwin/Chase

Sorrelstripe – Sorrel Chase

Tadpole – Tad Chase

Tigerstar – Tyler Chase

Snowfur – Snowy Waters/Clark

Thistleclaw – Thistle Clark

Whitestorm – Whitley Clark

Willowpelt – Willow Quinn/Clark

Blossomfall – Blossom Quinn/Cole

Brackenfur – Bradyn Cole

Cinderpelt – Cinder Cole

Frostfur – Frankie Sanders

Thornclaw – Thorn Cole

Crowfeather – Crowe Collins

Leafpool – Leah Baldwin

Dawnpelt – Dawn Duke

Flamepelt – Florian Duke

Rowanclaw – Rowan Duke

Tawnypelt – Tawny Chase/Duke

Tigerheart – Tyler Duke

Mallowkit – Marea Jacobs

Oakheart – Oak Jacobs

Rainflower – Raine Dickerson/Jacobs

Shellheart – Shain Jacobs

Crookedstar – Storm Jacobs

Willowbreeze – Willow Pollard/Jacobs

Willowkit – Willow Jacobs

Birchfall – Berch Johnson

Bristlekit – Brielle Johnson

Dovewing – Dove Johnson/Duke

Dustpelt – Dustin Johnson

Ferncloud – Fern Quinn/Johnson

Flipkit – Flint Johnson

Foxleap – Fox Johnson

Hollykit – Holly Johnson

Icecloud – Icicle Johnson

Ivypool – Ivy Johnson/Chase

Larchkit – Larch Johnson

Lightkit – Liberty Duke

Pouncekit – Poloma Duke

Rowanclaw – Rowan Duke

Shadowkit – Shawn Duke

Shrewpaw – Shepard Johnson

Spiderleg – Spencer Johnson

Thirftkit – Thea Johnson

Adderfang – Addey Quinn

Ashfur – Asher Quinn

Brindleface – Brandie Sanders

Briarlight – Briana Quinn

Brook Where Small Fish Swim – Brooke Vance/Quinn

Bumblestripe – Burke Quinn

Cinderheart – Cinder Quinn/Chase

Feathertail – Feather Quinn

Graystripe – Graham Quinn

Honeyfur – Honey Quinn

Honeyfern – Honey Quinn/Farrell

Lark That Sings At Dawn – Lark Quinn

Larksong – Lark Quinn

Leafshade – Leah Quinn

Lilyheart – Lily Quinn

Millie – Millie Wiggins/Quinn

Molepaw – Moki Quinn

Patchpelt – Paden Quinn

Pine That Clings to Rock – Pine Quinn

Poppyfrost – Poppy Quin/Farrell

Rainwhisker – Rain Quinn

Redtail – Red Quinn

Seedpaw – Selah Quinn

Silverstream – Silvia Jacobs/Quinn

Sootfur – Sonny Quinn

Spottedleaf – Sophie Quinn

Sorreltail – Sorrel Quinn/Cole

Stormfur – Storm Quinn

Swiftbreeze – Swift Quinn

Darkstripe – Darwin Richardson

Tawnyspots – Tawny Richardson

Fuzzypelt - Fabien Sanders

Robinwing – Robin Harvey/Sanders

Bluestar – Blue Waters

Moonflower – Luna Vincent/Waters

Mistystar – Misty Jacobs

Mosskit – Moss Jacobs

Stonefur – Stoney Jacobs

Stormtail – Storm Waters

Daisy – Daisy Patel/Johnson

Cherryfall – Cherry Farrell

Molewhisker – Moki Farrell

Berrynose – Benny Farrell

Hazeltail – Hazel Farrell

Mousewhisker – Monroe Farrell

Toadstep – Tom Johnson

Rosepetal – Rose Johnson

Nightcloud - Nadie Padilla/Collins

Breezepelt - Breeze Collins


	2. Web of Lies

**I own nothing and (unfortunately) never will.**

 **Enjoy**

"Wait!" Holly yelled over the blasting music of the party. "I have something to say!"

"Holly." Flynn scolded walking over to his granddaughter. "You should have said whatever you wanted to in the middle of the party, not at the end when everyone is tired."

"It's important." Holly reassured him. Flynn sighed.

"Okay." Once everyone had given their attention to her and had turned the music off, Holly began.

"You think you know me," Holly said. "And my brothers, Leon and Jay. You think you know us, but everything you have been told about us is a lie! We are not the children of Brandon and Sorina."

"What?" Brandon shot to his feet from where he sat with his wife at one of the largest tables. His amber eyes flamed. "Sorina, why is she talking such nonsense?"

Sorina stood up. The flare of panic in her eyes faded and was replaced with—what? Regret? Guilt? Or the sorrow of a mother who was about to lose her children forever...?

"I'm sorry, Brandon, but it's true. I'm not their mother, and you are not their father."

The dark-haired man stared at her. "Then who is?"

Sorina turned her sad green gaze on the cat she had always claimed as her daughter. "Tell them, Holly. I kept the secret for seasons; I'm not going to reveal it now."

"Coward!" Holly flashed at her. Her gaze swept around the clearing, seeing the eyes of every single person trained on her. "I'm not afraid of the truth! Leah is our mother, and Crowe—yes, Crowe—is our father."

Yells of shock greeted her words, but Holly shouted over them. "Our parents were so ashamed of us that they gave us away and lied to every single one of you to hide the fact that they had broken your trust. It's all her fault." She pointed her finger at Leah. "How can we survive when there are cowards and liars in the midst of us?"

The screeches and gasps of horror grew so loud that Holly couldn't make herself heard anymore. But there was no need. She had said what she had needed to say. Her legs trembled as if she had run all the way across the school campus, and she had to sit down. Inside she felt a curious peace, as if she had lanced a festering sore and was watching the poison drain away.

Crowe's voice rose above the rest in a furious shout.

"It's not true!" He had sprung to his feet, his dark gray hair bristling. Beside him, Nadie and Breeze looked bewildered and angry. "She's the one who's lying!"

Then Leah stood up. The crowd of people fell silent, their eyes turned toward her.

"It's true, Crowe," she meowed. "I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but there was never a right time."

Her amber eyes were seared with grief. Pity stirred in Holly, but she choked it down. I hate her! She lied and betrayed us all!

"You mean nothing to me, Leah."

Crowe's voice was cold. "That day has passed. My loyalty is only to Nadie, and I have no children other than Breeze." He glanced to where Nadie and Breeze stood beside him; the black-haired woman had a nasty glint in her eye, while Breeze wore a cruel smirk on his face.

Leah nodded her head as if she wasn't going to argue; then she looked up at Flynn, who was sitting with Sandy, as still as a stone. "I know that I cannot be a member of this any longer," she said. "I'm so very sorry to you, Flynn, and to all my friends. Please know that I tried my best, and regretted what I had done with every single breath." Her voice cracked on the last word, and she paused, swallowing, before she continued. "But I couldn't regret having my children. They are fine people, and I will always be proud of them."

She gave Crowe one last glance, then walked across the yard with her head bowed. People scrambled out of her way as she made for the bushes and pushed her way through, out of sight. Everyone stared after her, still shocked into silence.

Brandon was the first to move, stalking forward until he stood face to face with Sorina. "Why?" he asked.

Sorina's voice was desperate. "I had to! She's my sister!"

"And you couldn't trust me?" Brandon's voice was shaking, and Holly saw a deep shudder pass through his body. For a heartbeat, she was sorry for what she had done. This was a noble man, and he had not been responsible for any of the lies. _I was so proud when I thought he was my father._ Sorina did not reply, just held his gaze without flinching.

"You couldn't trust me," he repeated. "Don't you think I would have helped you, if you'd told me the truth? But it's too late now." He turned away, shouldering a path through the crowd.

"Brando—" Sorina took a pace after him, then halted, her head hanging and her eyes filling with tears.

Holly turned her back. _Let her suffer. She deserves it!_

A person nudged her from behind. It was Cinder. "What have you done?" she cried. Holly blinked in surprise. "I did the right thing."

The gray-haired girl shook her head. "There is no right thing. Everything to do with this leads to more pain." The wisdom in her voice seemed to come from a much older and more experienced person.

Holly waited for her to say something else, something to show how sorry she felt for Holly and her brothers. But Cinder just turned and padded away.

Holly stared after her. Why didn't she understand? Surely any person could see that they couldn't have carried on living a lie? None of the people here seemed pleased. Not even her own family. Sandy was staring at her, bewilderment and sorrow in her green gaze. Graham's amber eyes were blank with disbelief. Poppy and Benny had their heads close together, talking urgently and shooting hostile glances at her.

Suddenly Holly couldn't bear to be stared at for another second. Blundering through the crowd, she thrust through the bushes, ignoring the thorns that tore her skin, and fled across the strip of pebbles and over the fence surrounding the house. Racing past the local swimming pool, she began to climb the hill, skirting the neighbourhood until she reached the very top and could look out over the lake. A silver path of moonlight stretched across the surface of the water.

"Was it all worth it?" Holly wailed to the sky. The flickering stars gave her no answer.

Holly walked along the lake until she reached her own house and could go back in through the door. When she reached the kitchen, everything was quiet. She stalked across the kitchen in the bright wash of moonlight (that came in through the window) and entered the laundry room. Her heartbeat quickened when she saw there was no sign of Leah.

 _I know what I'm going to do. All this is Leafpool's fault._

Walking right to the back of the room, she found the laundry detergent and poured some into a cup. She placed it on the table in the center of the room.

Holly sat at the table, and waited. Soon she heard slow footsteps outside, and Leah entered and stood in front of her.

"Holly." She didn't sound surprised to find her daughter there. Her eyes were full of weariness and sorrow. "It's all right," she said. "I forgive you."

"What!" Holly sprang to her feet. "You forgive me? You're the one who needs forgiveness! You abandoned your children! You let us grow up in a web of lies, and now our family might be broken forever because of your stupid, selfish actions."

"Do you think you need to tell me that?" Leah asked, still with the same exhausted calm. "I can only tell you how much I love you. I'm so sorry for what I did."

"And you expect me to forgive you?" Holly snarled. "Well, I don't. I never will." Eyes hostile, she walked around Leah until she blocked door. "See that cup of laundry detergent? You're going to drink it—or I'll make you!"

"What?" Leah sounded bewildered.

"Drink it! You deserve to die." Holly yelled. "I've killed once," she snarled. "And I can do it again."

A gleam of some emotion that Holly couldn't read woke in her mother's eyes. "Holly," Leah said slowly. "I have lost my children, the one man I loved, and my calling as a member of this family. Which do you think would be easier for me, to die or to go on living?"

There was only one answer to that question. Silently Holly stood aside, and Leah walked past her and out of the room.

Jay slid through the door and stood panting in the middle of the kitchen. He had raced back from Flynn's house as soon as the party broke up, struggling through the mass of bewildered people to get over the fence.

He scented Leah leaving the laundry room; right now, she was the last person he wanted to talk to. Beyond her, fainter, he picked up Holly's scent. _What's she doing in the laundry room? What did she say to Leah?_

Darting across the kitchen, he crashed through the door and confronted his sister. "Holly! What are you doing here?" Sniffing, he detected another scent. "Why is the laundry detergent out here?"

"Leave me alone!" Holly whispered. Before Jay could move she fled the room.

"Holly, wait!" Jayfeather yelled and launched himself after her.

When he emerged into the kitchen, Holly was already racing out the front door. Jay raced after her. The scents of more people greeted him as the rest of the family returned to the house.

"Jay, what's wrong?" Leon called out. He turned and ran along beside him. "What's happening?" he gasped.

"It's Holly," Jay panted. "We've got to catch her."

Holly was heading deep into the neighborhood, crashing through bushes and gardens as if she had suddenly lost her sight.

"Holly, come back!" Leon yowled. "We need to talk!"

But Holly didn't slacken her pace. Briefly she burst out onto the old path that led past the abandoned house, then veered into the undergrowth.

"I know where she's going!" Jay panted, feeling a chill run through him. "The sewers..."

"But she can't!" Leon sounded terrified. "Holly, stop!"

Racing around a bramble thicket, Jay and Leon came face-to-face with their sister; she had halted just outside the entrance to the sewer. It wasn't one Jay had seen before.

Jay tried to speak calmly. "Holly, you've got to listen to us."

Holly didn't seem to hear. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I was only trying to do what was best. I couldn't let Asher live! For all our sakes! You understand that, don't you?"

Jay caught his breath. Beside him, he heard Leon gasp, "You killed Asher?"

If Holly replied, Jay didn't hear it. She seemed to be lost in thought. _What is she thinking about? How she murdered Asher in cold blood? His blood on her hands?_

"He should have been swept into the lake and never seen again." Holly's voice wrenched Jay out of his trance. "But they found him, and now everything is ruined. I can't stay here."

Despair vibrated in her voice. "I know I did the right thing, but no one will ever understand."

There was the sound of footsteps as she turned and fled down into the sewer. Running forward, Jay could hear the roaring of the water underground, pounding hungrily against the stone.

"Holly, no!" he yelled. "We can figure this out together—" A deafening rumble interrupted him; it went on and on. He pictured stone and rock raining down as the sewer collapsed, crashing onto his sister, knocking her to the floor, crushing her, burying her...

He darted forward. "Holly!"

Leon charged into him, knocking him off his feet and pulling him back; Jay writhed furiously against him. "Let me up!" he screeched. "We have to get her out!"

"We can't help her," Leon growled. "The sewer has collapsed. There's no way we can follow her in."

Jay stilled, panting, as the tumult of falling rock and stone died away. In the silence, Leon stepped back and let Jay get himself together. Holly had seen the sewers as a way to escape her family and everything that had gone wrong. Except she hadn't escaped—not in the way she wanted.

"It's over," Leon said, his voice shaking.

"I don't understand." Jay was trembling with shock and grief. "She killed Asher to keep the secret safe. But then she revealed it to everyone at the party."

"It wasn't the same." Leon pressed up against him until Jay felt his brother's dismay mingling with his own. "Holly couldn't bear the thought of being the offspring of an affair. She couldn't bear the idea that she was being lied to. Our family meant everything to her, and our birth smashed it to pieces."

"We should have done something," Jay insisted. "What are we going to tell the family?"

Leon let out an exhausted sigh. "We can't tell them she killed Asher. How can we let that be the only thing she's remembered for?"

Jay nodded. After all this, there was one more secret to keep, for Holly's sake. "Let's say that she went for a drive but swerved to avoid hitting a cat, but crashed into the sewer, and it collapsed on her. They don't need to know the truth—that she was trying to escape from them."

 **I hope it wasn't too confusing especially the names. If you couldn't tell it was Hollyleaf revealing her family's big secret.**

 **Bye,**

 **Fadingspirit**


	3. Confessions

**This is a really long chapter. And I know that it skipped a huge time gap, basically these will just be mini stories, not like a whole book.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

"Get us out of here!" Ivory whispered into Dove's ear.

But Dove didn't move. "I followed the voice to get here," she confessed. "I'm not sure of the way out."

Ivory heard movement from Sol and the Wind kids. "They're coming to look for us! We have to go." But even as she spoke she was terrified at the thought of wondering blindly through the dark sewers. _Will we ever find our way out?_

Before either of the girls could move, they heard footsteps coming towards them from the tunnel behind. The feeling of a presence behind her washed over Ivory; she thought she ought to move but she was too scared to think clearly. She clenched her fists, her heart thumping in panic at the thought of being trapped between two enemies.

Then the newcomer spoke. "Come with me. Quick!"

"No way!" Ivory hissed, her fists clenching. "You could be with them."

"I'm not." The stranger said.

"Prove it." Dove challenged her.

"I shouldn't have to," the newcomer replied irritably. "For StarClan's sake, let's go."

Ivory's eyes widened in shock and she exchanged a glance with her sister, picking up the gleam of Dove's eyes. "StarClan? Then you…"

"Do you want to get out of here or not?" the newcomer interrupted.

"Yes, we do," Ivory snapped back. "But how do we know you won't lead us further in?"

The stranger let out a growl of annoyance. "Because I'm a Thunder student like you." she replied.

"What's your name?" Dove asked.

"Look we don't have time for this," the girl said. "Follow me now or get caught." The footsteps of the Wind kids were drawing closer, speeding up as they sensed their quarry was near. Ivory could picture them sprinting along the sewer towards them.

"Okay," Dove said. "Show us the way."

The girl spun around and whisked down a narrow side tunnel. Ivory and Dove followed her, just as the first of the Wind kids raced passed. Ivory heard their flying footsteps halt suddenly, followed by a murmur of confused voices.

"Where did they go?"

"They were here, I know they were."

"Crap! We've lost them!"

The girl ignored the Wind kids, heading deeper into the sewers. Ivory pressed close up behind her, terrified of losing her. She knew that she and Dove would never find their way out alone. After a while the girl paused; in the pitch-blackness of the sewers Ivory almost barged into her.

"You can trust me, you know," the girl said. "I led you out once before, remember?"

"Oh!" Ivory gulped, realizing why the girl's voice sounded so familiar. "That, was you?"

The girl carried on without saying more. Soon Ivory realized that a pale light was filtering into the sewers; the girl's head was outlined against it. A moment later they emerged into a shallow dip of tumbled rocks and ferns on the hillside; Ivory drew in the fresh night air, loaded with fresh air. She turned to their rescuer, a slim girl with long black hair and piercing green eyes. "Thank you!"

"We'd never have made it without you," Dove added, following them out of the sewers.

The girl gave her a curt nod. "Listen," she said. "I've heard Sol plotting with Wind kids for the last half-month and– "

"What?" Ivory interrupted. "That's even before he came to Thunder."

"They're going to attack through the sewers," the girl continued as if Ivory hadn't spoken.

"Then we have to tell the others," Dove said, her eyes wide with dismay. "Come on, Ivory!"

"Wait!" the girl raised her hand as Dove spun around to head back home. "It's not going to happen yet. Sol wants to win more support from your neighbors first. The Wind kids know that he's winning Thunder's friendship so he can betray you." the girl's fists clenched. "You should never have let him come back!"

"It wasn't up to us," Ivory pointed out. "And he did save the kids from the bear."

"Sol didn't save them," the girl growled. "That was me."

Shock kept Ivory silent for a moment. Before she could recover, she saw Dove's eyes dart over to some bushes and a second later she heard voices coming from the direction of the high school.

"Dove! Ivory!"

"Crud!" she muttered. "They're looking for us."

Panic flared in the girl's green eyes. "Don't tell anyone you saw me," she begged.

"Why not?" Dove asked. "Why can't you come home? You belong here!"

"You don't understand," the girl whispered, beginning to back away towards the sewer opening. "I have to go!"

But before she could plunge back into the darkness, a shaft of moonlight broke through the clouds, fixing all three girls in a pool of silver light. At the same moment Leo appeared on a rock at the edge of the dip, and stood looking down at them.

"No!" his voice rang out in the night air. "Holly, I won't let you run away again."

Movement outside woke Jay, and he stepped out of the house to discover several of his neighbors milling around outside.

"What's going on?" he asked, hurrying up to Graham, who was standing beside Flynn near Sorina's house.

"Cherry woke up," the gray haired man replied. "She realized Ivory and Dove weren't in their beds. She told Flynn and we've been searching the neighborhood."

"There's no sign of either of them," Sandy reported worriedly, rushing over to join them.

"The we have to send out search parties," Flynn decided. "I don't trust Wind since Owen threatened us. Dove and Ivory could have been kidnapped."

"If Wind has laid a finger on the kids, we'll rip their head off," Graham yelled.

Since Jay couldn't help with the search, he returned to his bed, but he couldn't sleep. He wasn't as worried about Dove or Ivory as the rest of the Clan, knowing what he did about them.

 _But it's odd that they'd vanish in the night without giving me any idea of what they're doing_ , he thought. He shivered as a new thought struck him. _They wouldn't put Wind's threats to the test on their own, would they? They've already gotten in trouble for visiting their neighborhood in the past._

He could hear Briana moving around in her bed, and picked up a stifled gasp of pain. "Are you okay?" he asked sharply.

"Yes, I'm fine," Briana replied. "I'm just a little stiff."

Jay heaved himself out of bed and walked over to her. _Since I'm awake, I might as well do something useful_ , he decided, settling down beside Briana and starting to massage her wasted muscles.

"Thanks Jay." Briana let out a long sigh. "That feels better." A moment later, she added, "Do you think Ivory and Dove will be okay?"

"I'm sure they will," Jay said, crushing his own misgivings. "They've probably just gone out for a night stroll."

Soon Briana drifted back into sleep, soothed by Jay's reassurances and the rhythmic rubbing from his hands. But Jay was fully awake. He rose, stretched, then made his way out of the house again.

Flynn was sitting on a bench, while Daisy paced outside of Sorina's house. Jay could sense her anxiety, as sharp as if two of her own children were missing. Locating Morrisa outside her's and Purdy's house, Jay crossed over to her. "You should be in bed," he said. "I'm sure there's no need to worry about Ivory and Dove."

"I'm fine where I am," Morrisa snapped back at him. "I can sit and look at the stars if I want."

"Of course, you can," Jay responded, making his voice gentler. _I wonder if she's looking for Lon._

Walking off again, he drew closer to another house, and picked up a murmur from Sorrel. "That's right, kids. Have a good feed. Grow big and strong."

The redhead still sounded tired, but not with the dragged exhaustion she had felt after she gave birth. She was recovering well, Jay thought with satisfaction, and her children were growing stronger. She and Bradyn had named them: Lily and Selah.

 _They'll be fine._ Jay was warmed by the thought of more children in the neighborhood. They mean hope and new life, a faith that Thunder would go on in spite everything that the Dark Forest was planning. He looked up at the sound of a rustle from a bush. He recognized the scents of Whitney and Berch; their sense of defeat washed over him like a muddy wave.

"There's no sign of Dove and Ivory by the lake," Whitney reported to Flynn. Her voice was taut with worry for her children.

Fox and Icicle followed their neighbors in a moment later. "There's no trace of them between here and Wind." Fox announced.

"We thought we picked up a trail early on," Icicle added. "But it faded out, and we couldn't find it again."

Jay's anxiety was rising now, and he walked closer to Flynn. Other people were emerging into the clearing from their houses: Clark and Brighton talking quietly to each other, worried about their granddaughters; Dustin clenching his fists as he stalked around the clearing; Fern popping her head outside of her house to listen to the news, then disappearing back inside. Leah and Sorina slid quietly outside of their parents' house and sat close together; Cinder joined them after a few seconds.

More movement from the bushes alerted Jay. This time Brandon and Sandy were reporting back, and he could sense their failure before either of them spoke.

"They're not between here and Shadow," Brandon told Flynn.

"That just leaves Leo and the abandoned house," Flynn said. His voice was heavy with concern. "If they don't find them– "

He broke off as more people emerged from the bushes. Leo in the lead.

"I found them." He announced.

Jay tensed at the sound of his brother's voice. Leo wasn't pleased of relieved; instead he sounded strained. _Somethings wrong._

"Are Dove and Ivory okay?" he called out.

"We're fine." Dove replied, pushing through the bushes after Leo.

Ivory followed her, and Whitney raced across the clearing to meet them.

"Where have you been?" she demanded, her furious words broken up with tears of joy as she hugged her daughters. "We've been frantic!"

jay could sense the young girls' embarrassment.

"What's the big deal?" Ivory muttered. "We only went for a walk."

Flynn rose to his feet and walked over to them. "You're safe and that's the most important thing." He said. His voice grew stern as he went on. "Tomorrow we'll have a talk about letting us know where you are at all times, especially when we're being threatened by Wind."

"Okay." Dove responded in a small voice.

"We're sorry." Ivory said.

The girls were heading for their house when Leo spoke again. "Wait." His voice was still strained. "That's not all I found."

Jay heard another rustle from the bushes, followed by a gasp from his neighbors. He strained to detect a scent. The newcomer was a girl that smelled more of earth and stones and ferns than the others, but underneath was a faint layer of Thunder scent.

 _Can it be…?_

"Holly!" Cinder gasped. There was the sound of footsteps as she rushed passed Jay. "You're alive!"

Jay felt as if the ground was unsteady beneath his feet, and he staggered. _She's come back!_ Even though he had suspected his sister hadn't died in the sewers ever since he and Leo had found no trace of her body, it was still a shock to have her walk into the neighborhood. He stood back as he others crowded around her, the quiet air buzzing with their comments and questions.

"It's really Holly!"

"Where have you been all this time?"

"How did you survive?"

It was a few moments before Holly could get a word in. When she spoke at last, her voice was muted and a little hoarse, as if she weren't used to speaking.

"I lived underground," She said. "and I hunted in the woods on the other side of the hills, outside the neighbourhoods."

"But the sewer collapsed!" Poppy protested.

"Not on top of me," Holly said. "I found a way out."

Jay thought that she sounded tired and troubled, as if the very last thing she wanted to be doing was standing in the center of the neighborhood answering questions from her old friends.

"Well?" Leo spoked close to Jay's ear. "It looks like we were right."

"Was it Holly who chased off the bear?" Jay asked.

"It seems so," his brother replied. "And she found Dove and Ivory in the sewers tonight and brought them out."

 _So, they didn't just go for a walk_ , Jay thought. _Why am I not surprised?_

There would be time to question the sisters about that. "Holly could have gone so much further if she didn't want to stay in Thunder. She must have known that we would find out she was there eventually." He commented.

Leo let out a sigh. "Perhaps that was what she wanted. Perhaps she was tired of living alone."

"She took a risk." Jay tilted his head. "What if the truth had been discovered about Asher's death?"

"It must have been a risk worth taking." Leo's voice was full of sympathy.

Jay realized he wasn't as ready as his brother to welcome Holly back. Thunder seemed to be treating her as a returning hero, and he couldn't share that. All along he had suspected – hoped with every hair on his head – that his sister was alive. He had wanted her to come back because he missed her so much, but now that Holly was actually here, all he could think about was how complicated the future was going to be.

"She told everyone about Leah and Crowe," he reminded Leo. "It's because of her that everyone knows we are the result of an affair and that Sorina lied about being our mother."

"It wasn't Holly's fault." Leo pointed out.

"But she didn't stay here to deal with it afterward, did she?" Jay hissed. "And how will the other neighbourhoods react to her? She caused a lot of trouble, there's no getting around that. People have long memories." He paused and then added, "What do you think will happen now? Will she stay?"

"I don't know," Leo said. "I guess we'll have to let her decide."

There was a stir among the knot of people in the center of the clearing as Leah pushed her way through to Holly's side. "Oh, my precious daughter, you came home!" her voice was quivering. "I'm so, so sorry for what happened. None of that was your fault, none of it."

Jay could tell from the tension in the air that Holly was shrinking away from Leah. He wasn't surprised that she didn't' want the joyous reunion that most of Thunder seemed to be expecting.

He felt another person brush past him, heading for his house. _Brandon. No wonder he wants to stay out of this happy gathering._ Sorina had lied to him, too, letting him believe that the three were his. Was there any part of Brandon that wanted to wish Holly home as a daughter?

Sorina wriggled through the crowd until she reached Holly. "I'm glad that you're alive," she said, her voice steady. "And that you're looking well."

"Thanks. I…" Holly didn't seem to know how to respond.

"That's enough for now," Flynn broke in. "It's time we all go back to our houses. Holly, Moki and Cherry will show you where to sleep."

"Thanks." Holly repeated. She sounded confused as she continued, "The neighborhood…something looks different."

"A tree fell into it!" Moki said excitedly. "Come with us, and we'll tell you all about it…"

As everyone dispersed, their footsteps and their astonished comments dying into silence, Flynn walked up to Jay and Leo. "You too," he ordered. "Rest now. You can spend as much time as you want with your sister tomorrow."

 _I'm not sure I can face that_ , Jay thought. _I don't know what to say to her_.

Before he could leave for his bed, Ivory and Dove walked up, their uneasiness as plain as if they had yelled it from the roof of their house.

"Flynn, we've got some urgent news," Dove began. "When we found Holly – or when she found us – we were listening to Sol plotting with some Wind kids to attack Thunder!"

"I knew we couldn't trust Sol," Jay hissed. "Where is he now?"

"Not here." Flynn sounded grave.

Jay snorted. "What a surprise!"

"Flynn, should we attack Wind?" Ivory asked.  
"That's not a good idea," Flynn responded; Jay could feel his anxiety rising. "Owen is already looking for any sign of hostility, so we'll have to wait for him to make the first move. But we'll be ready," he added. "I'll get everyone to keep a look out."

Jay heard Leo clenching his fists. "It's not that simple." He said. "Wind will attack through the sewers, like they did before. Thunder has no experience in fighting underground, that means we'll have to wait until the attackers are right in the heart of Thunder."

"We'll have the advantage," Flynn reminded him. "Whatever the risk, we will have to bring the fight to us."

Leo opened his eyes. Gray dawn light was filtering through the window; a breeze found its way through the window. Leo yawned and tried to blink away sleep. Skirting carefully past Sorina, who was just beginning to stir from her place at the dining room table, Leo headed outside. Brandon stood in the middle of the clearing with neighbors gathering around him as he sorted out jobs. Flynn stood a little to one side, looking on.

"Sandy, will you take Briana to the hospital for her check-up?" Brandon was saying as Leo walked up. "Take Thorn and Ivory. Clark, you and Brighton can get some food from Costco, but make sure your quick. Take Blossom with you."

"And keep a look out for Wind," Flynn added. "and Sol."

"High school kids," Brandon continued, glancing around at his neighbors. "make sure to stay away from Wind on your way to school. We don't want to give them a reason to complain."

"What?" Spencer clenched his fists. "Are you telling me we can't even walk in our own neighborhood?"

"Yeah," Thorn added. "Why should we have to creep around like mice when we've done nothing wrong?"

Brandon avoided the question, just continued dividing up jobs. Leo guessed that Flynn had warned his friend about Sol's plot with Wind, though he had said nothing to the rest of the neighborhood.

"What's Flynn thinking?" Dove whispered, walking up to Leo's side. Her blue eyes were puzzled. "Shouldn't he tell the neighborhood that there's a threat?"

Leo shrugged. "I don't know." he admitted. "I guess there's no point in starting a panic when we don't know what will happen or when."

"I notice Sol hasn't come back to camp," Dove observed with a glint in her eye.

Leo snorted, a cold feeling creeping over him. "Are you surprised? He must know that he was seen last night so he's staying away." Guilt weighed down his belly like a stone as he remembered how he had helped Sol escape from the neighborhood all those years ago. _After I helped him, Sol has betrayed us! And I can never tell anyone what I did._

As the other milled around, splitting up into their jobs, Leo noticed that Millie was looking around with a confused air. "I don't see Sol," she said to Dustin. "Where do you think he can be?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Dustin growled. "Good riddance is what I say."

"And so, do I," Thorn agreed. "But I'd like to know where the man is, all the same."

"Sol hasn't done any harm," Benny argued.

A chorus of arguments broke out, and Brandon had to raise his voice to a yell to be heard above it. "That's enough! Can I have a bit of quiet around here?"

Leo felt the tension in his foster father's voice, and watched the dark-haired man clench his fists. _I don't blame him for getting frustrated_ , he thought with a stab of sympathy.

"Millie," Brandon went on more quietly as the querulous voices died down. "You're taking Toadstep, Mousewhisker, and Hollyleaf to pick Lily and Selah up from the day-care."

Leo heard several gasps of shock as Brandon announced the names, a protest rippling like a cold wind through the neighborhood. Tom muttered something to Fox.

"What was that, Tom?" Brandon's voice was icy.

Tom hesitated for a moment, then raised his head defiantly. "I don't want to go anywhere with Holly." He said. "I don't know her! We're supposed to trust one another with our lives, but we have no idea what Holly has been doing since she vanished."

Leo stared at the young man in dismay. _Did he really say that?_ As more murmurings broke out around him, he realized that Tom wasn't the only one who was suspicious about Holly.

"She could have been _anywhere_ ," Icicle whispered.

"Yeah, how do we know she wasn't with one of the other neighbourhoods?" Hazel responded.

"No offence, Holly." Monroe stepped forwards and confronted the black-haired girl. "I know we were friends before, but you've hardly said anything about where you've been. And you you've come back just when Sol reappears – is there a connection?"

Holly looked startled.

"There's no need for this," Brandon said, before anyone else could say anything. "The past is in the past. You're making a fuss about nothing."

"Really, Brandon? Nothing?" Berch walked up to the dark-haired man, his brown eyes serious. "Why won't Holly tell us where she's been? Why did she leave in the first place?"

Leo took a breath for an indignant protest, but it was left unspoken. Perhaps these questions would have to be answered before Holly could stay in the neighborhood.

"Yes, why did you leave?" Thorn sounded much more belligerent than his neighbors.

Brighton let her hand rest lightly on her brother's shoulder. "No need to ruffle your hair, Thorn," she said. To Holly she added gently, "If you tell us, we'll understand, whatever it is. Did someone do something to hurt you? We need to know."

Holly was still silent.

Thorn shook off Brighton's hand. "You left not long after Asher was killed." He spoke slowly, as if he was thinking about every word. "Holly, did you have something to do with that?"

Leo thought that his heart had stopped beating. A thick silence hung in the clearing, as though everyone had been turned to ice.

Then Poppy called out, "No, of course it doesn't! If Holly had seen who killed Asher, she would have told us back then."

Thorn blinked. "I'm not asking if she witnessed someone else killing him."

This time Leo thought that the silence would last forever. Benny turned to Thorn. His whisper sounded throughout the clearing like the shriek of a dying child. "You think _Holly_ was the killer?"

Poppy's eyes stretched wide. "She can't be!"

"I won't believe it." Cinder declared.

"Nor will I," Leah agreed. "Oh, Holly…" her voice faded into silence.

Berch's gaze was fixed on Holly. "I don't want to believe it," he rasped. "But it makes sense."

More voices rose around Holly where she stood, hunched and small, in the middle of the clearing. Leo stared desperately at his neighbors, wondering what in the name of StarClan he could say; he felt as if a piece of ice was lodged in his throat, choking him. He glanced at Flynn for help, but the man was standing in silence, his eyes slightly narrowed and his gaze fixed on Holly. There was nothing to tell Leo what he was thinking.

"Holly, you have to speak for yourself," Graham called out.

"Yes, let's hear what happened." Thorn demanded.

Leo stepped forwards, putting himself between his sister and the golden-haired man. "Stop!" he growled. "This is ridiculous. There's no way Holly knows anything about Asher's death."

Holly took a pace toward Leo until they were so close that their pelts brushed. Her green eyes were full of misery, and she was gaunt from the hardship of her life as a loner, but Leo could read determination in every hair on her head.

"No, Leo," she whispered. "I know you're only trying to help, but you must let me speak. I think it's time for the truth to come out."

Leo heard a whimper from somewhere at the back of the crowd. Without turning to look, he knew that it had come from Sorina. The rest of the neighborhood was silent, pressing around Holly in a circle, a barrier of eyes.

Holly raised her head and spoke clearly to Thunder. "Thorn is right. I was there when Asher died. And his death was my fault."

Her confession was greeted by a horrified gasp from the gathered. As if at a word of command, they shrank back, widening the circle. Leo spotted Fox swiftly thrusting Cherry behind him. Sorrel, who had just returned with Lily and Selah, gathered them close to her with a terrified look in her eyes.

Holly looked terrified, her glance darting around the clearing as if she expected someone to leap on her and kill her. Leo suddenly wished she had never come back, that she had gone away to the mountains if that would have kept her safe. _Dove and Ivory would have found their own way out of the sewers_ , he thought, his stomach hurting from the force of his fear and anger. _She didn't have to help them!  
_ "I was there…" Holly's faltering voice began again. "I saw Asher, beside the lake. He had threatened to kill me and my brothers. Most of you know how much Asher wanted Sorina to marry him. he hated us all because he thought we were Sorina's children with Brandon. Even when he knew he was wrong, he still hated us. So…"

Leo stared at his sister in horror, wanting to hold back the words he knew she was about to speak. _She can't confess to killing Asher! She mustn't!_

But while Holly was gathering herself to go on, Brandon pushed his way to the front of the crowd and stood beside her.

"I was there, too, that day, beside the lake," he announced. He glanced at Holly as she opened her mouth to protest and added, "You didn't see me there, but I saw you, and Asher." He paused for a moment, letting his glance rake across the crowd. "When Asher saw Holly alone by the lake," he continued. "he pointed a gun at her. He was determined to hurt one of the three people Sorina loved most, to punish her for not loving him. Holly fought bravely, but before I could help her, Asher slipped on the edge of the lake and fell in. He was still alive when he hit the water. There was nothing Holly could do to save him. She was only defending herself."

The clearing exploded as the dark-haired man finished speaking.

"Why didn't you tell us at the time?" Thorn demanded.

"Yes, we spent moons suspecting one another," Benny growled. "Flynn, they should both be punished for not telling the truth back then."

"No!" Leah protested, her brown eyes full of pain.

Leo stepped forward and glared at Benny. "You might want to know that it was Holly who saved your children, not Sol," he growled. "Think about that before you start yammering about punishment."

Benny stared at him in disbelief. "It was Holly?"

"Then we have to let her back into the neighborhood!" Poppy said. "She risked her life for my children!"

"Besides, Asher only got what he deserved," Dustin growled. "He tried to kill four people – his own neighbors! If you ask me, Holly did us a favor."

Flynn walked into the middle of the crowd, raising his hands for silence. His hands were clenched. "What happened was a tragic accident," the red-haired man began as soon as his could make himself heard. "I agree that Holly should have spoken up at the time." His green gaze rested sternly on his granddaughter. "She should have trusted us to believe her, and deal with her fairly. But she has been punished enough by living away from her friends and family so many years." Flynn transferred his gaze to the neighborhood. "She will not be punished again, nor will Brandon for not speaking out before. Their silence has been a burden for them both and that has eased now." With a drawn-out sigh, he added. "What's done is done. Let Asher be judged by StarClan."

Leo puffed out a breath of relief, but he could see that not all the others were satisfied. And Holly was still looking as if she wished the ground would open up and swallow her.

Flynn beckoned her with his hand. "You should have told the truth back then," he said quietly. "It's going to be hard for you now, do you understand that?"

Holly nodded, her eyes bleak. "I shouldn't have let Leo bring me back–"

"Never say that," Flynn interrupted. "You are back, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Thunder will settle down now that the truth is out." He paused, but Holly had nothing to add. "I won't include you in any jobs today," Flynn went on more briskly. "Go to Morrisa's house and see what you can do for her."

"They'll know, won't they?" Holly asked, glancing around at the rapidly dispersing neighborhood.

Flynn nodded. "News travels fast around here, you know it does. But you are strong enough to deal with this. Put it behind you Holly. Thunder still need you."

Holly bowed her head. "Thank you." she whispered.

As Leo watched his sister walking towards Morrisa's house, he was aware of Cinder coming up behind him. "Poor Holly!" she murmured, her eyes wide with shock and excitement. "Who would have expected that?"

 _She doesn't know I knew_ , Leo thought.

"I feel so sorry for her," Cinder went on. "She must have felt so terrible, all the time she was away. And I never realized Asher felt that way about Sorina."

"It happened before we were born." Leo replied shortly. He didn't want to talk about any of it, and to his relief Cinder seemed to understand that.

"Brandon wants you to take the kids to school," she said. "Fox and Rose are coming with Cherry and Moki."

"Good," Leo grunted. It would be nice to get some fresh air. Turning towards the bushes, he saw that the others were already waiting. Cherry and Moki were bouncing up and down in front of their friends.

"How did it happen?" Moki was asking, his eyes wide with excitement. "What did you do when you found out that Asher was dead?"

"Holly's a murderer!" Cherry breathed out.

Rose stood over her with her fists clenched. "If I ever hear either of you say that again, you'll be seeing nothing but medicine and you house for a month! Flynn said that the past is to be left behind. I don't want any more gossiping from you, I don't want any more bouncing about, and I definitely don't want any more accusations. Have I made myself clear?"

Subdued, the two kids nodded. "Sorry, Rose." Cherry muttered.

Leo was grateful for Rose's loyalty, but he knew how shocked the girl had been by Holly's confession.

"They'll calm down soon, you'll see." Cinder whispered into his ear.

Leo nodded, though he wasn't sure that Cinder was right. _Will me neighbors ever get used to Holly being back in the hollow?_

 **That was long…took forever for write since I couldn't copy and paste it. You better be happy with it. JK. My favourite line from this is:**

 **"Besides, Ashfur only got what he deserved," Dustpelt growled. "He tried to kill four cats – his own Clanmates! If you ask me, Hollyleaf did us a favor."**

 **The best part is Dustpelt and Ashfur are brother-in-law's and Dustpelt is Ashfur's uncle. I hope the names weren't too confusing, I tried to make it less confusing for you.**

 **Bye,**

 **Fadingspirit**


End file.
